


Codex: Exploration Tools

by alamorn



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, not locked to any particular part of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: She’s talking to Liam, laughing too hard at a joke that’s only kind of funny, when SAM says, “You want to have sex with him,” with what she can only describe as wonder.SAM wants a demonstration. Sara provides.(Liam helps.)





	1. Chapter 1

She’s talking to Liam, laughing too hard at a joke that’s only kind of funny, when SAM says, “You want to have sex with him,” with what she can only describe as wonder.

There’s a moment of blinding panic where she’s sure everyone in the room has heard him, and she makes a terrible choking noise, but no. No, SAM is still in her head, thank God, still a private conversation on his end.

“You okay?” Liam says, eyebrows turned up in concern.

“What is stopping you?” SAM says and Sara chokes again, waves Liam off, and escapes as fast as she can.

“ _What was that_?” she says when the door to her cabin slides shut behind her.

“Your biometrics were showing signs of stress, but you seemed happy. I figured it out.”

“And what _possessed_ you to tell me? I was — competently flirting!”

“My apologies,” SAM says, not sounding very apologetic. “I do not understand the appeal of sex. Could you explain?”

She paces over to her bed and throws herself down, since this is obviously turning into an actual conversation. “Not really,” she admits. “It’s fun, if you do it right. It’s just a thing — like eating chocolate. I’d _kill_ for good chocolate, but Scott hates it, doesn’t like the texture.”

There’s a long pause and Sara starts to think about how she’ll recover from that disastrous exit. Liam’s sweet, so he’ll probably assume she wasn’t feeling well, might even send her a nice note, but she should do something to make it up to him, get them back where they were.

She’s not quite sure where things are going with him, but SAM’s right. She does want to have sex with him. And she likes sitting on his couch and drinking and telling jokes.

“Would you be willing to demonstrate?” SAM asks, more tentative than she’s ever heard him.

“Demonstrate?” she says. “Like…you want me to have sex so you can scan it — me — whatever?”

“Would that be agreeable?” he asks and she sinks her fingers into her hair and screams through her teeth.

She collects herself. “No,” she says. “I’m not — no.”

SAM is quiet, and there’s a low heat in her gut. Flirting with Liam always makes her blood fizzy, and SAM’s voice is…nice. That’s all she’ll say about _that_. Her hand slides down to rest on her belly and she says, “I could masturbate for you,” feeling like someone else is talking. “It’s not the same, but. It could give you an idea.”

Right when she’s about to take it back, apologize, make an excuse, _something_ , SAM says, “I would appreciate that, Pathfinder.”

She groans. “Call me Sara, if we’re doing this. And…talk me through it.”

There’s a soft silence and she unbuttons her pants, wishes briefly for a vibrator as she starts to wiggle her hand past her panties. Then SAM says, even more robotically than he says most things, “Who’s a dirty slut?”

She has to stuff her other hand in her mouth she’s laughing so hard. “No,” she eventually wheezes out, “not like that. Don’t watch porn, or whatever that was about — just. Talk to me. I like your voice. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Apologies,” he says, sounding embarrassed. “My research indicated that such things were considered appropriate bedroom talk.”

“What _does_ your search history look like,” she wonders as she traces down to her opening to slick her fingers.

“Yours,” he says, and it takes her a moment.

“I hope you weren’t watching anything too weird,” she tells him, brushing over her clit. This is still lazy, not urgent, and she’s always oversensitive at first so she frames her clit with pointer and middle finger and starts to rub. She wants to keep pushing him about the search history, but she also doesn’t want to be thinking while she does this, so she says, “Talk.”

“What is your preferred fantasy? What role shall I play?”

“God, you are really making me do all the work here,” she complains, clit starting to tingle. “I don’t know. Run me through it like a mission. Tell me what you want me to do. Order me around a little.”

“I will have more questions when you are done,” SAM says and she groans. “For the moment, continue what you are doing. Your heart rate is increasing, and blood is flowing to your clitoris. Did you know that?”

For some reason, the clipped, technical way he pronounces clitoris does it for her, and the blood flows faster. “Yeah,” she says, voice a little thready. “This isn’t my first time, I’ve got a pretty good grasp of the technicalities.” She’s starting to ache for something to clench around.

“It is quite interesting, physiologically. You have a similar response to fights you know you will win.”

“Ha, yeah, violence is…nice.”

“Insert a finger into your vagina, please,” he says and the motion of her hand stops completely.

“That’s _way_ too technical,” she says and does it anyway. “You’re not my gyno, try not to sound like it.”

“Fuck yourself, then,” he says, and _oh_ , that…That’s just what she wants.

She slides a second finger in and pumps, using her thumb more directly on her clit. It’s…fine, as far as sensations go, though not likely to get her there. “Keep talking,” she says and rolls over to hump her hand.

“Shall I talk about the positions I would request you to try, were you to fuck Mr. Kosta?”

“ _Please_ ,” she says, the thought of it sending a shock of want through her.

“For most complete data, I would want you to fuck him in every position you’re capable of,” he starts, and he must be saying _fuck_ on purpose, it sends a shock he must notice through her every time. “But I would have you start on top. With him sitting, so you could kiss. I find kissing very interesting. All parts of sex should be repellant, but kissing especially. And yet there is such a focus on it. Do you enjoy kissing, Sara?”

“Yesss,” she hisses. She’s so wet it’s almost embarrassing, and she’d _kill_ for a vibrator. With one, she’d be on orgasm two by now. As it is, she keeps working at number one, lower stomach tight.

“As you kissed him, you would sink down onto his erection. It would be easy enough to give me control of a vibrator on your clitoris, so that you would be fucking the both of us at once. He would know, and when he saw that it takes two people working together to bring you to the point of orgasm he would smile and laugh and call you a team player.”

She half sobs out a laugh, so close to coming that her toes are flexing and stretching uncontrollably.

“Do you think he would want to see how many people it takes to get you to orgasm multiple times? You are interested in Vetra and Peebee as well, are you not? Maybe he would invite them to join us in bringing you off over and over. Or perhaps that would be too much fraternization. What about Kandros — you find his voice as appealing as mine. Do you spend much time thinking about turian cock?” he asks and she buries her burning face in the bed. “Or do you think about their tongues more?”

“Tongues,” she manages to whimper.

“Hm. I think about limits, personally. The limits of our ship, of your equipment, of your health. Now I am thinking about the limits of your body. Liam in your cunt, Kandros in your ass. Do you think you could take it?”

She comes with a long moan, spasming around her deep buried fingers. She rolls back over and pulls her hand out of her panties, looking around for something to wipe it on — is she going to have to go to the bathroom to wash her hands? What a mess.

“Get what you were looking for?” she asks, feeling loose and happy.

“For the moment,” he says. “I hope there will be a follow up, with Mr. Kosta.”

“But not Kandros?” she teases.

“It’s important to only add one stimulus at a time,” SAM says, sounding as cool and collected as he does when they’re running for their lives from something or another. “I would not want to overwhelm you.”

She laughs to hide the shiver that sends through her. “And what do you get out of this, SAM?”

“I piggyback on your sensations,” he reminds her. “I quite enjoyed that orgasm. I would like to see how many you can have at a time.”

“God, me too,” she says and goes to take a shower before he can sucker her into trying for another. She’ll pick up a vibrator, next time there’s an opportunity. They can try then, when she won’t be giving herself carpal tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

She’s about to shift onto Liam’s thigh and start grinding when SAM says, “I thought you came down here for disclosure, Pathfinder.”

She breaks away from Liam’s mouth with a sigh. “Don’t call me that,” she says. “I know you just do it to annoy me.”

Liam cocks an eyebrow at her and she pulls her hands back from his chest to her lap. “SAM’s reminding me that I need to tell you something.”

“Like bad test results something? Because we can work with that. I’m sure we didn’t travel to the next galaxy without condoms.”

“No,” she says, laughing. “The voyeur in the room. Or my head rather — SAM can’t turn off, and I don’t want to get your pants off without clearing that with you.”

“Oh,” says Liam. “Yeah, I figured something like that.” He laughs a little, moving in closer to kiss her again and says, “I thought about it a lot when you first asked me out, and it’s cool. I like SAM. As long as he’s not recording and putting it up somewhere.”

She stops him with a finger on his lips. “Thought about it? What kind of thinking?”

SAM says, “You could just have sex with him. I hope you realize that.”

She ignores him, watches Liam shift, blush a little. “Thought about…Implications. Boundaries.”

Liam pulls her finger into his mouth and sucks on it, a tease of teeth, glances up through his lashes at her. She loses track of her thoughts, hit by a pulse of lust. She pulls her finger back out of his mouth and voice husky, he says, “Then I thought about what I wanted to do to you, regardless.”

Breathless, she asks, “Come to any decisions?”

He slides his hand into her hair and tightens his grasp just slightly. She follows the hint and tilts her head back, baring her throat. “A few,” he says. “But I thought I’d let you have a say, too.”

“You’re a sap, Kosta,” she teases and shifts onto his thigh, starts a lazy grind that sends sparks up her spine. “I just gave you free rein to tell me your fantasies and you had to go and be _sweet_.”

He laughs a little helplessly, dropping his hands to her waist and burying his face in her neck. “Most of my fantasies are…pretty tame,” he admits. “I like watching your muscles move. I’d like to see you dance.”

She giggles until he starts kissing his way up her neck. “No,” she gasps, “you wouldn’t, I’m a terrible dancer, it would ruin the whole thing.”

He sucks on her pulse point and her hips stutter to a stop, hands clutching at the collar of his shirt. His hands on her hips tighten and start moving her and she gasps again, an embarrassing, thready sound.

He pulls away, pulls her closer, helps her shift so she’s fully straddling him, core tight against his erection through their pants. “I want you to hold me down and have your wicked way with me, and then I want to bend you over and fuck you against your ridiculous window.”

“Um,” she says, shortcircuiting, face hot.

SAM murmurs, “You may wish to respond more eloquently than that, Pathfinder.”

“What did I say about calling me Pathfinder when my pants are off?” she snaps, and then groans, covers her face. “SAM again. Letting me know I was making you uncomfortable. As I continue to do.”

Liam laughs at her, leaning back so there’s a bit of space between them. He’s still hard against her, but it seems like they’ve got to do a bit more talking before they can get to the holding down and bending over. “Does he often talk to you while your pants are off?”

SAM stays quiet. For once. He’s probably getting some great readings on embarrassment, not that she hasn’t already provided a _wide_ variety. “Yes,” she says eventually. “He’s a chatterbox, really. And I hate wearing pants in my cabin.”

Liam slides his hands from her waist to her ass, squeezing. “I wouldn’t mind seeing that.”

“Ask and ye shall receive,” she says, unzipping.

“Does he ever interrupt you while you’re getting off?” Liam asks, helping her out of her pants. There’s laughter in his voice, it’s meant as a tease, but she can feel her face getting hot.

“Um,” she says and wishes very hard that she didn’t believe in full disclosure before sex. “Yes. No. Sometimes he talks me through it.”

“Wait, really?” Liam’s face is doing a lot of things very quickly, eyebrow wise, like he can’t figure out how to react. “That’s…I wasn’t expecting that.”

She covers her face. “I know it’s weird, but our whole deal is that he gets to vicariously have a body through me and like…orgasms are one of the best parts of having a body. And he has a nice voice.”

“Well,” says Liam, and stops there for a moment. “Okay.”

She peeks through her fingers. “You’re not weirded out?”

He shrugs. “SAM doesn’t bother me. And I really like you. And I like the idea of you putting on a show, since we’re being honest.”

Sara finds herself grinning at him. “Oh, you want me to put on a show? I can do that.”

“Next time,” he says, grabbing her hands. “Right now, I just want to feel you.”

“Go ahead, then,” she says, and pulls her shirt over her head. Then she has to struggle out of her sports bra, because of _course_ she didn’t bring any cute underwear to the _Tempest_ , that sort of planning is beyond her, apparently.

He takes a moment to trace the lines the tight fabric has left on her ribs and under her breasts, fingers light and warm so his callouses tease at her skin. Then he palms her breasts with a noise of satisfaction. “You have great tits,” he tells her frankly, and she curls her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck.

She likes his hair, likes how springy and lively it is, and she’s careful not to tangle and yank his curls. He thumbs her nipples, lightly at first, then harder, and then when they harden to peaks, he dips his head and laves them.

“Ah,” she breathes, fingers curling and relaxing at his nape. Her clit is throbbing but he seems in no hurry, licking and sucking and nibbling the skin around each nipple.

She grinds against him to pass on her urgency and he groans into her chest. “You’ll be the death of me,” he informs her and she laughs.

“Yeah, but at least we’ll make history. SAM’ll record it for posterity. The first humans to die in Andromeda by flipping the _Nomad_ three hundred and sixty degrees and landing on our heads.”

“Or you’re gonna try and punch an Architect in the face again and it won’t work and I’ll try and save you and _boom_ , there we go.”

“Or the next Purification field will catch us.”

“However it goes,” he says and pinches her waist lightly, “it’ll look tight as hell. They’ll make a million movies. Oh man,” he beams up at her, “are you ready to be the true story a million vids are based on? I am, this is better than exploring a new galaxy.”

“Better than a Pathfinder in your lap?” She grinds down to make her point. “Focus, Kosta.”

“Aye, aye, Pathfinder,” he says and flips her onto her back. Her head is on the arm of the couch, which isn’t the _most_ comfortable thing she’s ever done, but he’s taking his shirt off, so she bears with it. No matter how many times she sees him topless, she’ll never stop appreciating it.

She runs her hands down the ridges of his abs. They’re defined in this position, as he hovers above her. She loves the lean lines of him — he’s built for the work they do, not vanity, and it’s given him powerful legs and arms and a narrow waist. She takes advantage of his distraction as he kicks his pants off and really thoroughly feels up all of those aspects she admires so much.

He leans down to press a kiss to her sternum, then starts heading down, trailing kisses all the while. When he reaches her waistband, she lifts her hips and he peels her pants and underwear down far enough that she can kick them off. Lying bare beneath him, she spares a thought to being self-conscious, then discards it.

She likes her body, and he likes her body. No one else’s voice matters, here.

Like a bad joke, SAM chooses his moment. “Later, I will ask you to explain the appeal of oral sex to me.”

Before she can respond, or even decide if she’s going to, Liam grins at her, then licks a long stripe up her slit. She groans, shock and sensation turning to pleasure.

“Ah,” SAM says. “It is a matter of stimulation. Clitoral stimulation appeals more to you than penetration. Yet you enjoyed the fantasies of being penetrated by both Mr. Kosta and Kandros at once. If you attempt to make that fantasy a reality, you could use one of your vibrators to make sure you get the needed clitoral stimulation. I could control it.” He pauses while she writhes under Liam’s clever tongue. “I imagine your mind will be occupied by other things.”

“Fuck,” she whimpers, the image vivid in her mind, Liam slipping a finger into her sopping cunt and crooking it. It’s overwhelming, the combination, and she’s so, so aware of the thin metal walls and the tendency to echo.

When SAM starts to talk again, she stuffs her hand in her mouth. “While Mr. Kosta seems to want you to dominate him, do you think he would be willing to switch? I would like to understand the differences between submitting and dominating. One night you could hold him down and ride him, and the next he could bind you and see how many orgasms you can have in a row. I think that would be valuable information for me to have.”

Liam sucks on her clit, works a second finger in, and she shudders and comes. She has to shove him away from her oversensitive clit because he seems content to stay down there for another round. Her hand has bite marks in it when she looks at it.

“Hey,” he says, grinning at her, mouth and chin shiny and wet.

“Hey,” she replies, smiling dopily back. “Sit back, a little birdy told me you like to be held down and I’ve got my holding arms ready.”

He laughs at her and she flexes showily as he sits back. When he’s settled, she straddles him, lines his cock up with her opening and starts to slowly, slowly sink down. When he reaches for her hips, she grabs his wrists and pins them to the back of the couch with just enough strength for him to feel it when he strains.

“Ah, ah,” she says and slides down another inch. “I told you. Holding arms ready. Tell me if I’m holding too tight.”

He beams at her. “You’re perfect,” he says and leans forward to kiss her.

She allows it, because she wants to kiss him. His lips are soft and he tastes like her. He rubs his tongue playfully against hers, and she sinks home. He gasps against her mouth.

It’s been a while since she’s been penetrated by anything bigger than fingers, and the stretch feels good, but it’s part of the reason she’s taking it slow. No point in railing him so hard she hurts herself. They can take it fast later. 

“Don’t come in me,” she says, and pulls slowly back up.

There’s a flicker of worry in his eyes. “You’re on birth control, right?”

She has to laugh. “We were _both_ sterilized before we went in, remember? I just don’t like how it feels. You can come on my stomach.”

“Fair enough,” he says and starts to thrust up.

“No,” she says, releasing one wrist to hold his hip down. “I’m holding you down, remember? Let me do the work.”

He looks up at her through heavy lidded eyes, and isn’t _that_ a rush? Normally she has to crane her neck a little. It’s not fair, having so much of her crew be so much taller than her. “I’ve always liked taking initiative,” he tells her and in a blink his free hand is supporting her ass and he’s standing, holding her up. It startles a laugh out of her and he walks them easily to the wall while she winds her legs around his hips and hooks an arm over his neck.

“Initiate away!” she tells him and he nips her earlobe.

“You can hold me down in a real bed. My back was starting to hurt.” And then, her back to the cold wall, he sets a pace faster than hers had been but still slow enough that she doesn’t have to worry about walking funny tomorrow.

When she reaches a hand down to rub her clit, SAM says, “Do you think he would like to be bound?”

The idea that SAM has been watching bondage porn on her account makes her laugh breathlessly into Liam’s shoulder.

“He was a cop, after all,” SAM continues. “He probably has a great deal of experience with handcuffs. I find the idea of immobilization interesting. I cannot move by myself, but I am not bound to a single location at a time as you are. When I am rendered unable to reach my various outputs, I feel frustrated. Stymied. The idea that this feeling could be used as a way to reach pleasure is…Intriguing.”

She bites Liam’s shoulder to muffle her moans, careful of pressure, and he takes it as the encouragement it is, speeds up. The metal of the wall is heating quickly behind her, but the air is still cool on the parts of her not covered by Liam.

Then he curses quietly and stops thrusting, shifts her weight back into his arms, and turns and lays her down on the couch before he pulls out and strokes himself the rest of the way off on her belly.

“You didn’t think about that when you picked me up, did you?” she asks, amused, and arousal simmering lower.

“Nope,” he admits easily enough, and the second he’s done he drops to his knees, hooks her legs over his shoulders, and quickly takes her from simmer to boil.

When she’s panting off her second release, he pops to his feet and takes a good look at her, looking pleased with himself.

“You look good like that,” he says, pulling his pants on.

“With come on my belly?” she asks, making a face.

“That too, but I meant relaxed. Fucked out. Sweaty. Pick one! I’ll be right back, I want to get something to clean you up with.”

“Liam, Liam, no,” she protests, before he can open the door. “I’m right in front of the door and the entire room smells like sex. SAM, is anyone out there?”

“Only Gil, upstairs working,” SAM says, on the public channel. “You’re clear, should you wish to leave.”

Liam drops a kiss on her forehead and trots from the room, returns quickly with a pack of wet wipes and helps her clean up. When she’s dressed she bounces on the balls of her feet.

“Next time,” she says, “I want to make a proper date of it. Take you out for dinner or something. Then we can do it in a bed. Or in front of my ridiculous window, up to you.”

He laces his fingers with hers and they walk out to rejoin the rest of the ship. “I’m gonna be honest with you, I think fighting Architects is a pretty good date.”

She beams at him while SAM sighs heavily on her private channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finished the game and also can't stop writing AI dirty talk!


	3. Chapter 3

SAM didn’t seem to understand that mostly, fantasies stayed fantasies. Oh, he wasn’t pushy, but he said things, sometimes. Sent her turian/human porn. And, once they’d talked it over, as a group, sent it to Liam as well.

It was after one of those talks that SAM started speaking on the public channel while they had sex. He would tell Liam what to do — she’d call his tone breathless in a human. In SAM, it was just more of the laser focus she was so quickly growing accustomed to.

SAM was eager to explore the full range of human sexuality, and Liam seemed to delighted to help. Whenever Sara expected him to bow out, he just grinned.

It was exhilarating.

And then SAM says it straight out. “We are headed back to the Nexus. Do you plan to proposition Tiran Kandros?”

Sara shifts where she’s leaning against Liam, feeling awkward. “I wasn’t…really planning on it.”

“Of course,” says SAM, and she might be reading something into his tone that’s not really there, but he sounds _disappointed_.

“Well,” Liam says, “why not?”

“Really?” She peers over her shoulder at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not? It’d be fun. And besides,” he grinned, “SAM’s right. You look really good when you’re overwhelmed.”

“Well,” she says. “Okay then. I guess I will.”

 

“Anything I can do for you, Pathfinder?” Kandros asks, and Sara has to fight down the urge to wuss out and ask about APEX for the hundredth time.

“Yeah, actually,” she says instead. “It’s a little private — would you mind talking over a drink? I’ll buy.”

He tilts his head at her, then shrugs. “Sure. Not much going on right now, do you want to go now?”

“Okay,” she says, chest tight with nerves.

They walk to the docking bay together in an awkward silence that Sara does absolutely nothing to break.

When they get to Vortex, she deposits him in a booth and goes to the bar, knocking shoulders affectionately with Liam as she passes him. “Hey,” she says to Dutch and Aran, “can I get two drinks? One surprise for me, and whatever Kandros normally gets.”

Aran glances over. “Normally he gets water, but I’m guessing that’s not what you meant. I’ll give you our most popular dextro drink.”

She takes deep breaths while she waits. This is _not_ more stressful than dealing with kett or Remnant, it’s just not, and she doesn’t spend hours agonizing over _that_. Before she’s finished convincing herself, Dutch slaps the drinks down in front of her.

“Last chance to back out,” she tells Liam as she grabs them.

“Nah,” he says, eyes dark and gaze heated. “Unless — if you changed your mind…?”

She takes another fortifying breath. “No,” she says. “Okay. Okay, let’s… Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, babe,” he says and winks.

It’s enough to get her back to the booth. She slides Kandros his drink and sits, taking a large sip as she does.

She has trouble reading turian expressions, but if pressed she’d call that particular mandible flutter _concerned._ “That bad?” he asks.

“No! No, nothing bad, nothing you need to worry about,” she says and takes another gulp. Whatever she’s drinking is either meant to be drunk slowly, or all at once, because this pace is lighting her mouth on fire.

“I’m worried,” Kandros says dryly, subvocals rumbling in a way that makes her shift in her seat.

“I’m propositioning you,” she says in a rush. “Well. Liam and I are. And SAM, I guess. Since I can’t turn him off.”

Kandros sits back, and takes his own long swallow of his drink. “Well,” he says eventually. “That’s… Not what I was expecting.”

“You can say no!” she hurries to say. “We can pretend this never happened. Oh man, I knew this was a dumb idea, I’m sorry —“

“No,” he says, “it’s an interesting idea. I’m interested.”

“Really?”

“Try not to sound so incredulous,” he says, amused. “You’re a competent individual. That’s very attractive.”

She pauses to digest that. “I’ll take it,” she decides, and waves Liam over. “Hey, babe, it’s not a no.”

 

A few drinks later, they’re in her quarters with the door locked. She’s just tipsy enough that she feels loose and relaxed, and like she won’t nervously clench up on two dicks at once. It’s _not_ drunk enough that she’s not, you know, justifiably concerned! Two dicks! That’s a lot for a girl to handle!

 _Okay_. She looks between Liam and Kandros. They both seem about as hesitant as she feels.

“I believe you could call it off without consequence,” SAM says, with a barely there undercurrent of disappointment.

“Well,” she says. “Lets get this party started.”

“Have either of you had sex with a turian before?” Kandros asks as he starts to pull his armor off.

“Not as such,” Sara says, unwinding her scarf. She’s feeling warm and flushed, so it’s a relief to start stripping.

“Watched a lot of porn, though,” Liam finishes for her as he yanks his shirt over his head. “SAM helped us find the good stuff.”

“That’s an…interesting use of AI,” Kandros says carefully, and Sara has to cover her mouth so she doesn’t start laughing and never stop.

“You have no idea,” Liam says easily, shucking his pants.

Sara scrambles to catch up, tossing her jacket and shirt on the floor. “Have you ever had sex with a human?” she asks.

“No,” Kandros says. “An asari, though, once.” He seems to have spotted her ribs because he takes a few steps closer, gaze intent.

“You can touch,” she says, a little breathlessly.

“Alright,” Liam crows, throwing himself on the bed and propping his head up his hand. “SAM, get some mood music going, will ya?”

The music starts as Kandros carefully runs a talon along the bumps of her ribs. She stretches her arms above her head to make them stand out more. It’s a bit strange, to have someone ignore her breasts completely, but she’s not complaining.

“If you bend her over, you can see her spine and shoulder blades,” Liam offers, looking remarkably relaxed, given the erection she can see starting to tent his boxers. “And her hipbones.”

She wrinkles her nose at him as Kandros tilts his head with interest. Before he can try to bend her over right there in the middle of her cabin she scampers over to the bed and pushes Liam onto his back so she can lean over him and press a kiss to his laughing lips.

He grabs her ass and pulls her so her knees are on the edge of the bed and she’s pressed against him from hip to chest. Crouched like this, she knows her spine stands out in high relief. She kisses him a little deeper as congratulations for such good planning, then looks over her shoulder as coquettishly as she can manage. “Coming?” she asks Kandros.

His plates have parted and his dick is part of the way out. Even only partially erect it’s…a lot. “Big boy,” she breathes, with a rush of heat between her legs and a frisson of nerves.

Liam peeks over her shoulder and whistles. “The vids didn’t do the sense of scale justice.”

She giggles and socks him in the shoulder. “Come _on_ , Kandros, get over here,” she says and finally he approaches, moving so confidently it’s like he never hesitated at all.

He slots into position behind her as if he was meant to be there. His fingers are almost long enough to span her waist when he grabs her. He’s too tall to rub his erection against her ass, so he bends over her and nuzzles at the back of her neck. Liam sucks on her pulse point.

It’s overwhelming. It’s not enough.

“So, uh, do you have, like, a plan? For how this is going to go?” Kandros asks, sounding _very_ distracted, and also more uncertain than she’s ever heard him.

“Um,” she says, as Liam sucks another hickey onto her throat. Marking her. She’s into it, until she thinks of Tann staring disapprovingly and talking in that fussy voice about _image_ and _not letting her tawdry sexual nature affect diplomacy_ and her vindictive nature slams full force into her desire to please authority figures. “Uh,” she continues, fully off track. “No. We didn’t…think you’d go for it.”

“If I may make a suggestion,” SAM says on the public channel. Kandros jumps, but Liam just throws a fond look over at SAM’s display.

“He’s mostly asking you,” she tells Kandros, twisting so she can get her hand on his erection. “And if you’re not comfortable with him talking, he’s very good at being quiet.”

“Ah, that’s fine,” Kandros says, a little distracted. It occurs to her that she should maybe not be touching his dick while clearing sex stuff, but the texture and shape is so different from what she’s used to that she can’t bring herself to stop. “You did say he’d be involved. Go ahead, SAM.”

“If Director Kandros and Mr. Kosta switched positions, the physics would work better.”

“That depends on the goal, SAM,” she chides. “What do you think, Kandros? What’s your ideal position here?”

“First,” Kandros says, stepping back so she has to stop lazily jerking him, “call me Tiran. Second, I would like to be looking at your back. It’s more interesting for me.”

“You want to be in my ass?” she asks, wiggling it at him. Liam squeezes and spreads her cheeks and the exposure makes her flush hot. By Tiran’s intense gaze, he likes the view.

“Yes,” he says, subvocals so thick it sends another rush of heat through her. Liam’s been teasing her with toys in her ass while he fucks her and SAM narrates and the nearness of the fulfillment of all those fantasies — well. She’s not sure she’s ever been this wet.

“Alright,” she says, overeager, and wiggles off Liam, tripping over their tangled legs with the excitement. “Sit down, Tiran.”

He does, spreading his legs to brace. “Movement’s gonna be a bitch,” he says as Liam grabs the lube.

“That is a totally fair and valid point,” she says, catching the bottle and starting to drizzle it over his fully erect cock. It really is huge, but they’ve been preparing. She’s more excited than nervous. “We’ll deal with it later. Let’s just. Take step one first.”

“As you say,” he says, flaring his mandibles with amusement.

She turns around and gives Liam a quick kiss before positioning herself over his slick cock and starting to lower. The blunt head presses against her asshole and it feels _even larger_ when she can’t see it, when it’s about to be in her. She lets gravity do the work, Liam’s hands on her waist keeping her steady.

The pressure, the sensation is overwhelming, a slick, hot stretch that doesn’t quite hurt but so easily could. It takes her a moment to realize the noise in her head isn’t static, but three voices, overlapping, murmuring endearments and encouragements.

She’s sweating by the time she’s fully seated.

“You’re doing _great_ ,” Liam tells her and goes to his knees.

She leans back against Tiran’s keel, hooks her hands behind his neck, and tries to relax. He traces her ribs and collarbones, gives her breasts a perfunctory squeeze, as Liam licks at her clit.

Titan gives her a moment to recover and relax as Liam drives her skillfully closer to her first release. Then he wraps his hands around her waist and lifts her. Liam grins up at her and hooks her legs over his shoulders so all she is, is points of contact. Calves on shoulders, heels on spine, back to keel, ass stretched tight around cock.

“You are beautiful like this,” SAM says on their private channel. “Broken apart and without loss.”

Liam slips a finger into her cunt and she tries to squeeze down, but she’s a panting, shivering wreck, overwhelmed by stimulation. She can’t think past the roaring in her ears.

“If I were removed from my processing power in such a way,” SAM says, “it would take me a long time to recover. I would be afraid, of the loss of control. But you aren’t. You never are. And when you are done you will simply move on.”

She licks her lips, wanting to ask him what he’s trying to say, but Liam slides another finger in as Tiran pulls her back down. Instead she lets her head loll back, moaning, and comes.

Liam keeps her legs hooked over his shoulders when he stands, tipping her and Tiran back, and sliding in while she’s still fluttering from her orgasm.

“Shit,” Tiran whispers, sounding like the air’s been punched out of him.

Liam sets the pace, fast and eager and sloppy, and SAM murmurs in her head.

“This is even more interesting than I anticipated. You adapt so quickly, are you aware? Already your heart rate is starting to level. Your breathing is evening. At first I thought this would be a limit — you’re so _full_ ,” he says and pauses. And she is — she feels almost like she’s going to split, she’s stretched so tight around Liam and Tiran. The drag of Liam’s cock across the places where Tiran’s bumpy dick presses through the thin layer of tissue is torturous.

“And yet,” SAM continues. “You adapt. I begin to think I will not be able to find your limit. You will always continue to adapt and improve and impress me. I admire you very greatly, Sara Ryder,” he says and she whimpers, pulls Liam’s head down so he’s sucking a bruise onto her throat. She comes again, and Tiran groans beneath her, a long, flanging sound. “I hope you know that.”

SAM goes quiet while Liam thrusts a last few times, then pulls out and finishes on her stomach. He props his hands on his hips, beaming down at them. “How’s everyone doing? I’m doing great.”

She laughs breathlessly at him. “Pretty good, you dope. How about you, Tiran?”

Tiran slowly sits up, bringing her with him. “If you ever want to do that again,” he says, almost as breathless as she is, “let a guy know.”

“ _Nice_ ,” Liam says and high fives her, then helps her up.

She feels empty and sore and she starts stretching a little until the slippery trickle of semen out of her ass makes her clench up. “Did you come in me?” she asks, twisting to check if anything’s on her thighs. She can’t tell, _of course_ , and there’s still only the public shower. What a pain.

“Yes,” Tiran says. “Is that a problem?”

“Nah, I didn’t tell you not to, but I’ve gotta clean up — Liam, can you grab me some antihistamines from the med-bay? There’s some things I just don’t want to talk to Lexi about.”

“Course,” he says and drops a kiss on her cheek before pulling a pair of shorts on as she waddles to grab a robe without letting anything drip out of her.

“Hey, I’ll be back in a second,” she says, smiling at Tiran. “I’m not trying to scare you off, just you know.”

“Priorities,” he says, sounding more amused than insulted. “I’ll manage by myself for a few minutes, Sara, don’t worry.”

She blows him a kiss and goes to take her shower.

“Hey, SAM?” she says while she scrubs and waits impatiently for the come to drip out of her.

“Yes, Sara?” he responds promptly.

“What you said in there…”

“I meant it totally. I admit to some bias, but I admire you more than any other sapient I’ve encountered.”

“Oh, _SAM_ ,” she whispers, getting a little teary.

“Before you get distracted, you are having an adverse reaction to the dextro semen. You’ll want to take an anti-inflammatory.”

“Shit, thanks, SAM. And…thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they go on to have a slightly awkward post-threesome conversation and get through half an asari Twilight Zone episode before Kandros makes his excuses and heads back to the Nexus. Sara has an uncomfortable day after and invests in turian condoms. the end
> 
> thanks for reading my silly AI smut guys! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
